Expose multicellular tumor spheroids (MTS) grown in vitro to radiation and chemotherapeutic drugs, and quantitate damage to MTS growth and survival under different dosages and regimes that fall in the range experienced clinically. Use these solid tumor MTS to test the effects of clinical diagnostic and therapeutic ultrasound exposures on tissue.